


for your heart to catch

by toxica939



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Minor Character Death, boys with powers, dark boys, just go with it, murder really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 08:08:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10681215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toxica939/pseuds/toxica939
Summary: Their eyes meet just as Jared slides into his seat at the back of the room. Just for second. And then Jared’s desk bursts into flames.





	for your heart to catch

**Author's Note:**

> Like, smutty J2 X-Men? It's a thing.

Jensen was six when his parents finally sent him to Parkway Institute and to be honest he doesn’t really remember a lot about  _before_. He remembers the cold, but that’s tied so tightly into every memory, every now, he’s ever had, that it doesn’t even count. The cold is what he is.

He does remember driving up to the Institute though, up the long, winding driveway, through the iron gates. He remembers the first time he ever saw the sprawling lawn and the dark red brick of main manor house every time he looks at it. Probably because not a single thing has changed. Everything’s still choked by ivy, the fountain in the quad (to the left of the dorms and behind the library) struggling on, dripping wetly through tangles of green. Obviously that first time he hadn’t realised the ivy was all Jeff’s fault. At the time he’d probably blamed his mom.

Jensen’s father had guided him up the stone steps, one big hand on his shoulder, warm even through Jensen’s layers and pushed him away. He definitely remembers that. Watching his parents hand him off to Jeff through child’s eyes. He hadn’t understood then that this was for always. He’d thought they'd come back for him.

Of course he gets it now. He’s been sleeping in this room ever since. Third floor of the dorm, second door on the left after the stairs, one bed and no water pipes near by. Naturally.

Jensen at twenty one sees thing quite a bit differently than the Jensen he was at six. He doesn’t hate his parents any more for one. Well. No more than he hates anyone else anyway.

; ;

It’s sunny today, which is uncomfortable for Jensen but a blessed relief for everyone else, winter finally giving way to spring. It didn’t take a genius to figure out how well Jensen and a big ole snow storm would get along. It’s not that he minds the sun of course, enjoys the way the heat seeps through his sweater, spreads along his aching bones. He’s like a cat by a fire whenever the sun comes out though, and he’s not the sort of guy who likes people to watch him stretch.

Chris collars him by the humanities block, slaps a hand down on Jensen’s back and hisses when his finger tips graze the bare skin of Jensen’s neck.

“Dude, cover that shit up,” Chris mutters, sucking his fingers into his mouth to ease the bite.

Jensen rolls his eyes and doesn’t feel bad. Every kid in the place knows better than to touch him so carelessly. They see the black leather gloves he wears like a shield for exactly that. No one ever said Chris was smart though.

“I know, I know,” Chris sighs, “Don’t touch the ice princess. Sorry dude, but Jeff’s looking for you.”

“What for?”

Chris shrugs, still wincing a little, “Hell if I know. Something to do with the new recruits?”

It’s the first weekend in March. That means a fresh influx of kids and at least three extra classes for Jensen’s schedule. He’s about as thrilled as he ever is about anything.

“Yeah. I’ll drop by his office before class. We still on for later?”

“Sure,” Chris is already backing away, “I’ll call Anna. Bring those magic fingers boy, you know I hate warm beer.”

Sometimes Jensen worries that being friends with Chris is only going to make everything harder in the long run.

; ;

The door to Jeff’s office is open when Jensen gets there, which is odd in and of itself. After fifteen years in this place, Jensen’s a fan of the familiar. Jeff is usually one thing he can count on for that.

“Jeff?” he calls, stepping over a tangle of roots where they knot around a chair.

Jeff looks up from where he’s hunched over his desk, “Jensen. Close the door.”

He doesn’t speak again until Jensen’s taken a seat, leather covered hands clasped in his lap.

“We’ve got a lead on Welling,” Jeff says, voice hushed.

“And?”

“He’s headed north. Possibly Canada, which could be good news for you.”

Jensen shrugs, “Not in summer.”

“Jensen,” Jeff fixes him with a pointed look, “I brought you in on this because you said you wanted in. I don’t need to tell you there’s no room for a change of heart.”

“Haven’t you heard Jeff?” Jensen asks, face blank as ever, “I don’t have a heart.”

Jeff sits back in his chair, rubs at his beard. “That’s exactly what I thought you’d say.”

It annoys Jensen how easily Jeff can get inside his head. Even if it is like being underwater most of the time.

“Glad to be of service chief. You’ll keep me informed?” he asks, rising.

Jeff nods, “Sure. And Jensen? Try not to scare the new kids? It was difficult enough to swing you this gig in the first place. We wont find you a better cover.”

Jensen just rolls his eyes and slips out of the office.

He can’t wait to see the look on Jeff’s face.

; ;

Jared Padalecki is the ninth student to stroll into Jensen’s second class of the day.

He towers above the kids around him, one tall drink of water with hair in his eyes. He’s fucking golden, long tan limbs and broad shoulders beneath the thinnest t shirt Jensen’s ever seen. As soon as the kid walks in the door, a wave of warmth rushes through Jensen, it’s the fastest his blood has moved in years and it makes his stomach drop to the fucking floor.

Their eyes meet just as Jared slides into his seat at the back of the room. Just for second. And then Jared’s desk bursts into flames.

In all the commotion, kids screaming and diving out of the room Jensen’s quick reactions surprise even himself.

“Carl,” he yells, because he knows the kid’s in here somewhere, probably shitting himself. “Carl, fucking spray it. You want the whole room to go up?”

Carl’s a tiny little guy. Blonde hair and freckles. Jensen think he probably gets a lot of shit from the other kids. Carl opens his mouth, vomits salt water all over the flames and Jensen chokes on smoke as it rises. He whips his gloves off and drops to the floor, palm down on the dirty tile, lets the freeze spread until the kids are stuck to the ground and Carl’s eyes glaze over when the water in his throat turns solid.

No one moves when the fire finally turns to ice. And Jensen falls back against his desk panting. Every eye in the room is on him, the kids have never seen him take his gloves off before, most of them probably thought his abilities were a joke.

There’s a fat girl on her knees beside Carl and she’s crying. Jensen wonders if the kid had a girlfriend after all. It’s sort of funny that he won’t get fired for killing one of his students.

Jared’s still sat at his desk, totally untouched by the explosion and, apparently, the only kid in the room not shaking with cold. His desk’s a blackened mess, covered in a thick layer of clear ice now and Jared should be dead. Should be frozen solid just like Carl.

Jensen doesn’t dare meet his eyes again, instead catching on the pool of sweat gathered in the hollow of Jared’s throat.

; ;

Chris slaps a beer in his hand later that evening and smirks hard. “Hear you had a little fun in class today.”

Jensen rolls his eyes, swallows quickly before his drink can freeze, “If you call a dead student fun. Jeff nearly had a heart attack.”

Anna looks up at him from the other side of the pool table, dark red hair falling across her arm like a curtain. “I can’t believe no one told you about Jared Padalecki.”

“What?” Even just hearing the name makes Jensen’s insides twist up.

She sighs, twists her lips like she always does when he’s irritating her, “Jensen, that kid is bad news. He fried his whole family. Kid can make fire out of thin air and he doesn’t know how to control it.”

“Bullshit,” says Chris, “He’s just a kid.”

Anna puts her hands on her hips, “Christian. No one in this place is  _just_  anything.”

; ;

Jensen’s reading in his room the Thursday after the fire. Jensen’s been suspended from taking classes at least until Jeff can clear up that Carl kid’s funeral. Jensen can’t even bring himself to feel bad.

The knock on his door is a surprise, because no one in the dorm would fucking dare interrupt him when his door’s closed but Jensen knows who it is, feels it as deep in his bones as he feels the cold.

“Come in Jared,” he calls, but doesn’t get up.

Jared’s shirtless when he ducks in the door, loose pair of basketball shorts falling to his knees and all that bare flesh.  _Christ_.

The air prickles with electricity as soon as the door shuts.

Jared stands in the middle of Jensen’s room awkwardly, rubs the back of his neck and it shouldn’t be adorable. Not when the kid’s probably a murderer. But when has Jensen ever given a shit about should?

“How’d you know it was me?” Jared asks in the end.

Jensen shrugs, “Same way you knew I wouldn’t kill you if you came in here,” he shakes his head when Jared opens his mouth to protest, “I know what they say about me kid. It’s all true.”

Jared’s mouth snaps shut with an audible click and they look at each other for a while. Jensen can feel his skin prickling with heat, which is such an odd sensation that it’s got his heart pounding in his throat.

“I’m not a kid,” Jared says. He sounds out of breath suddenly and Jensen knows exactly how he feels.

Jensen smiles. He feels reckless, totally swept up in Jared’s eyes. “I can see that.” He says and Jesus, he  _flirting_. He doesn’t think he’s ever flirted before in his life, not without some sort of ulterior motive.

Jared bites at his lip and Jensen watches sweat break out across his shoulders, he can see sparks licking around Jared’s fingertips and it makes his dick twitch. “I didn’t actually come here to fuck,” Jared says.

Well. Jensen has to laugh at that, he can’t remember the last time he laughed like this. “I should hope not. I’m not in the mood to clear up another dead body today.”

Jared’s brow creases, “What?” He moves to sit on the edge of Jensen’s bed and Jensen purposefully does not notice the way Jared’s tan skin looks against his sheets.

“I don’t believe for a second you haven’t asked anyone about me,” Jensen says, holds up his hands and shows Jared his gloves, “You touch my skin, you die,” Jensen shrugs, he’s pretty much over the situation at this point, “It might ruin the orgasm for you.”

It’s not as though Jensen’s never thought about sex. He’s a guy at the end of the day after all, it’s just. It’s never really seemed worth the hassle. He doesn’t think fucking a corpse would turn him on anyway. He’s not sure.

“You can’t hurt me,” Jared says, resting his arms on wide spread knees and fixing Jensen with a level gaze, “You gave my whole class frostbite just from being in the same room as you and all it did was make me feel good.”

Now it’s Jensen’s turn to be confused, “What?”

Jared makes a frustrated noise, “You can’t hurt me Jensen. I make fire, you can’t freeze me, it wouldn’t work. You don’t have to be afraid of hurting me.”

That’s not something Jensen had considered. Why would he be afraid of that?

He clears his throat, he does not like feeling confused and Jared seems to have that effect, “So what did you home here for?”

If the swift change of subject bothers Jared it doesn’t show. “I was hoping you could give me some pointers.”

“On what?”

Jared shrugs, “Control I guess. I’ve never seen anyone with such a hold over their abilities as you. You could have killed everyone in this place by now if you wanted to and I can barely hold it together.”

“How old are you?” Jensen asks, partly because it matters and partly because he just wants to know.

“Seventeen.”

“I wouldn’t worry about it. Hormones fuck us all over at your age. You’ll get a handle on it.”

Jared shakes his head, “I want to get a handle on it now.”

Jensen rubs at his mouth and stands up. Something about this kid’s getting under his skin and he doesn’t know how to stop it. “You’re in good hands at this place, Jared. No one’s going to let you hurt anyone, you don’t need to worry about it.”

Jared moves to stand in front of him, heat rolling off his skin in waves. “I’m not worried about that. I’m worried that if you don’t teach me how to hold it together, I’ll get caught when I do kill em.” He’s smirking when he says it, eyes deadly and Jensen feels himself sway in closer, until they’re almost touching and he can feel Jared's breath on his face.

“I should report you for that.”

Jared laughs and it would probably burn Jensen’s lips if that was possible, “But you won’t. I know whose side you’re on.”

Jensen lets his eyes flutter closed, he feels so warm. Heat flooding through him until he can’t catch his breath.

Jared’s fingers curl in Jensen’s shirt suddenly, like he just can’t hold back and Jensen’s eyes open. He watches Jared chewing at his lips, eyes squeezed shut so tightly. He wants to take that last step, wants to press himself up against that big body, feel the heat spread through him like nothing ever has. He has never wanted anything this much.

“Touch me,” Jared whispers, like it hurts.

“No.”

“ _Please_. I know you want it too.”

Jensen hauls himself away. And that does hurt. But it breaks the spell enough that Jared blinks, looking lost and shaky. “We can’t do this.”

Jared’s lip curls, “We already are.”

And it’s true. He feels like the molecules in his body have shifted, opened up around a Jared shaped space in his chest and it’s aching, waiting to be filled up. Not touching Jared is painful but he can’t risk it. He’d rather ache than hurt Jared. Jensen thinks that should probably feel like more of a revelation than it does.

Jensen backs up as far as he can go, back to the wall. “Meet me out by the lake tomorrow. Five a.m. You want to learn control of that, we’re gonna need a lot of water.”

Jared’s still breathing erratically but that seems to settle him some. “Okay.”

; ;

The first time the train together, Jared sets fire to a tree.

The second time he about sets fire to the lake.

It’s not until the fifth time, watching Jared happily tossing a ball of flame from one hand to the other that Jensen relaxes. He sits down beside the lake and lets the early morning sun wash over him, its barely peeking between the trees yet but it still feels soft on his skin. Everything feels nicer when Jared’s around, Jensen’s coming to realise.

“So,” Jared says, dropping down beside him a careful distance away. He’s about given up trying to get Jensen to touch him. “How did you wind up here anyway?”

Jensen pulls a face, he’s never told anyone the truth about that but when he opens his mouth to lie, what he actually says is, “I put my baby sister in the hospital when I was six. My parents brought me here before I even realised it was my fault.”

Jared nods, like it’s not a big deal. “Yeah. I checked myself in after the thing with my parents. It was either that or go underground because dude. Prison? Not my idea of fun.”

Jensen feels his heart trip in his chest, “So it’s true then? What people say about you.”

Jared shrugs, looks him right in the eye, “Isn’t it usually?”

And the way he says it, no fucking remorse at all, it makes Jensen’s blood run hot, makes him shiver and bite at his lip. No one has ever had this effect on him.

Jared shakes the moment away, tosses his fireball into the lake where it bursts in a cloud of mist. Kid cheers like he’s made a slam dunk.

“Freeze it,” Jared says suddenly, “I want to see it.”

Jensen knows exactly what he asking for, “I’m not a performing monkey. It’s dangerous.”

“What have I told you about worrying about me?” Jared asks, moves closer until he’s kneeling the grass between Jensen’s spread legs, “You can’t hurt me Jen. I’m the fire to your ice.”

Jensen bites his lip so he won’t do something stupid. Like kiss Jared. Or bite at his throat or something.

Jared pouts his bottom lip out a little, “Please? I promise to throw a fire ball in your face if it starts to hurt. How about that?”

Jensen laughs, in spite of himself, “Is that supposed to be reassuring?”

“Isn’t it?”

He sighs. He should know by now that he can’t say no to Jared. He’s barely clinging on to his no touching rule and that’s the one thing he’s always taken for granted.

 _Fuck it_ , he thinks, nips the tip of his gloved finger between his teeth and pulls his hand free. He pointedly ignores the way Jared’s eyes snag on his hands. Jared’s so fucking close, right between his legs and their lips would brush if Jensen moved forward just a little. Instead he presses his palm to the ground and pushes, feels the ground turn cold beneath him, watches the lake crisp over Jared’s shoulder because looking at Jared’s face is too dangerous.

But Jared ducks left, locks their eyes together and makes Jensen watch him. He’s shivering like it’s the best thing he’s ever felt, doesn’t look even a little bit pained and Jensen nearly bites through his own lip when he notices Jared erection, outlined and heavy in his sweats.

Jared drops his head down between is shoulders, panting, butts his head against Jensen’s chest and it burns even through his hoodie. “Please,” Jared’s begging, over and over until it’s not even a word anymore.

Jensen shakes his head even though Jared’s not looking anymore, his whole world has narrowed to this. To them.

“Do it,” Jensen says, “You want it so bad,  _you_  do it.”

Jared’s head snaps up and he’s shoving his sweats down before Jensen can blink. Fuck. His cock’s perfect, long and thick, flushed warm with blood. Jensen falls back on his elbows when Jared wraps a hand around himself, head thrown back as he fucks up into his own fists, these little jerks of his hips.

Jensen’s own cock is throbbing but he knows enough about Jared’s control not to risk it. Just watches, mouth dry as Jared winds himself up tighter and tighter.

Jared comes on Jensen’s jeans, right up the inside of his left thigh. And when Jensen gets up, leaves Jared panting in the frozen grass with his pants around his knees, all he’s thinking about is getting back to his room so he can taste it.

; ;

They start hanging out more after that. Just simple stuff, Jensen takes Jared along for a beer with Chris and Anna every now and again. He loves the look on Anna’s face when Jared charms the pants off her right away.

Jared introduces him to comic books, which really. He must like the kid.

They’re holed up in Jensen’s room watching some shitty kung fu movie Jared likes when Jensen tells him the truth.

“Jeff’s a double,” he says, speaking quietly, like you do when it’s dark, “He’s trying to kill Welling and he thinks I want to help.”

Jared’s face flickers in the blue light from the TV but he doesn’t say anything.

“He thinks I’m his good little soldier, working undercover for the dark side,” Jensen says, “He hasn’t got a fucking clue. I’m going to take Welling’s head off. And then I’m going to kill them all. Every last fucking one of them for thinking they can control me.”

Jared’s looking at him now, eyes black and bottomless in the dark. He nods, “I know.”

“What?” No one knows that.

Jared smiles, rubs his foot against Jensen’s belly through his sweater, “I told you once that I knew whose side you’re on. Because you’re on mine Jen.”

“What?” he says again, stupidly.

Jared smiles even harder, swinging around so he can press his cheek against Jensen’s palm through the leather of his gloves. He gets braver every day. “We’re going to take them apart baby,” Jared says, sinks his teeth into Jensen’s index finger until it hurts, “You’re not on your own anymore.”

; ;

Jensen’s known Jared for six months the first time he watches Jared kill someone.

The kid's some blonde haired punk named Chad and Jensen’s seen him winding Jared up before. He’s pretty sure they play ball together sometimes but it takesChad pulling some slick moves on the sweet little girl in Jensen’s two thirty class to get a rise out of Jared.

Her name’s Sandy and she’s beautiful. She’s not afraid of Jensen like most of the girls her age and she got a smile sweeter than sugar. She’s also friends with Jared, which is a problem for Jensen in the same way his own friendship with Anna is.

When Jared finally snaps they’re out in the quad and he hits Chad right in the stomach with biggest ball of fire Jensen’s ever seen. It leaves a smoking hole in the kid so big Jensen’s pretty sure he can see all the way through.

It’s like time freezes after it happens, all the kids on the grass spluttering to a halt. It’s not a rare occurrence for someone to die at this school, this many children and teenagers with this many abilities? It’s bound to happen every now and then but Jared’s cultivated such a careful persona that no one expects it from him.

Jared just stands there, looks right through Chad for a while and then walks away. He’s killed a guy he’s probably sneaked a beer with before now and it hasn’t even touched him. Jensen’s so turned on he can’t think.

; ;

“I want you to stay away from Padalecki.” Is the first thing Jeff says to him at their next meeting.

Jensen shifts awkwardly, “That’s not going to happen.”

“What?” there’s an ivy stem growing up the back wall of the office and it freezes with Jeff’s surprise.

“I’m not going to stay away from Jared,” Jensen says, no one can touch him, “He’s my friend.”

“You don’t have any friends Jensen.”

He shrugs, “I have Jared.”

Jeff slams a hand down on his desk, “For how long? You saw what he did toMurray, the kid’s lucky he’s got no where else to go or he’d be out of here on his ass. How long until he snaps like that again, I need you to have a clear head about this Jensen. I can’t have you distracted.”

“Jared doesn’t distract me.” Is what he says.  _He loves me_ , is what he’s thinking.

They regard each other for a moment. “You better hope that’s true”

Jensen lets his teeth flash, “Or what?”

He watches Jeff deflate, exactly the way Jared had said he would. It’s hilarious how easy this is. “Jensen.” The old man sounds weary.

Jensen rises to his feet, nods once at Jeff. “Exactly,” he says.

; ;

When Jared gets out of solitary, which is pretty much the only punishment in the school and is pretty much only pulled out for kids who blow holes in their peers, he heads straight for Jensen’s room.

It’s mid afternoon, light slanting through the windows in weak, watery shafts and Jared’s golden when he comes inside. He doesn’t even pause, heads straight for Jensen where he’s sat at his desk, throws a leg across Jensen’s lap and settles in. It’s the most physical contact Jensen has had in his entire life and it’s a wonder he doesn’t come in his pants. Because it's  _Jared_. In his  _lap_.

“What are you doing?” he asks faintly, watching from outside his own body when Jared starts to pull off Jensen’s gloves.

“Showing you, seeing as you won’t listen,” he says, wrapping his fingers tight around Jensen’s bare wrist for the first time ever. He presses Jensen’s palm against his cheek, covers it with his own and holds it there.

Jensen can feel himself shaking, warmth spreading up through his arm, blood rushing in his ears, he watches Jared shiver. They sit like that until it stops, like they’ve reached some sort of plateau. Jensen’s warmer than he’s ever been and Jared’s skin is so fucking soft.

“Oh.” He says, because he’s dazed, drugged with the sensation on skin against skin. “I didn’t know.”

Jared just smiles, leans across and presses his lips to Jensen’s.

It’s his first kiss. Obviously. But Jensen thinks it goes pretty well. They kiss softly for a while, getting used to the feeling of a shared mutual body heat for the first time in their lives. And then Jared shifts, grinds down against Jensen’s cock and opens his mouth, sucks at Jensen’s bottom lip until they’re gasping, tongues slicking against each other, teasing and stroking.

Jensen’s pretty sure he could kiss Jared forever. He’s pretty sure he will.

; ;

Afterwards, when they’re naked and sweaty and Jared’s still got Jensen’s come dripping out of him, they curl together under the tangled sheets and breathe. Jensen’s not sure he’s ever really just breathed before.

“Jeff told me to stay away from you,” he tells Jared’s hair, stroking a hand down Jared’s back.

Jared laughs, “One day, I’m going to watch you cut that bastard open and it’s going to make me so hard.”

 _Jesus_. “You’re pretty hard right now,” Jensen points out.

“I’m a teenager. It’s what we do.”

And Jensen’s planning on laughing at that, he really is. But it suddenly seems far more important that he slide his hand down to where Jared’s still open and wet, dip his finger tips in until Jared’s pushing back against his hand and gasping.

They’re going to take over the world one day. And it’s going to be beautiful.

 


End file.
